There For You
by Pinned back Wings
Summary: This is what happens to a girl that doesn't know her own name, her family, or what happened to her that made her turn out this way. Possible Spike/OC
1. Chapter 1

There For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any ideas associated with the program. I only own my original character Alice.

**A/N:** I've just recently gotten back into the swing of watching Buffy nightly and writing. So, this might be choppy, and it might not be so let me know how this is going. Tell me what you think of this quick chapter; should I continue or delete? And be nice please! (: Thanks.

* * *

_Why didn't you save me?_

_Why did you let me die?_

_It's all your fault; it's all your fault._

She woke up in cold sweat; it was the same dream she had been having since last year. She couldn't remember anything past the last year; it was all a blur. Everything was out of place, she didn't belong anywhere any more. She was useless, and even when she was useful.. when her job was completed she was tossed aside like a rag doll. She rolled off the mat of newspaper she had grown to know as a bed and ran her fingers threw her dirt clotted hair. Her face was marked over with scum and grim; she hadn't taken a shower in warm water in almost four months so the dirt had just built itself up over time.

Her over-grown nails were bitten, chewed, and dented. Dirt placed itself under her nails and the nail polish was slowly deteriorating. Her jeans were torn, ragged, and patched. Her blouse was covered with dried mud and trash, the muck of trashcans littered the back and front.  
She had grown accustomed to the stench and the horrible living conditions.

This is what happens to a girl that doesn't know her own name, her family, or what happened to her that made her turn out this way.  
All the jobs she was employed to she went by the name 'Alice' it had this familiar ring to it and people told her she looked no older than twenty so that's what she put down on the applications. She had a false idenity. Her name was Alice 'Klein', she was 'twenty', and she didn't have a place in the world to go to.

For the last four months she lived in the alleys of a place called Sunnydale. Mostly everyone left her alone, but there were those few that tried something. They were always repulsed by the stench and the condition of her hygenic care. In other words, they ran because she wasn't clean.

Today was one of those days. Four guys walked down the alley, she couldn't see their faces considering it was still dark out and the light only reached the mouth of the alley.

"Look-yhere boys, it seems we've got ourselves a lost kitty." Why do men keep calling her that? She wasn't a cute, cuddly creature that purred when you stroke her hair. She'd more likely to bite one of your fingers off and spit it out, licking her lips from the blood.

"What the fuck do you want?" She growled, still sitting with her arms hanging between her legs. Her dirty blond hair hanging lower than her breasts making the appearance of her non-existent breasts present.

"Oh, we got ourselves a feisty one today," she could hear the smacking of his lips; he was licking his lips, "I'm sure she'll _taste_ perfect." Taste? Her eyes widened, as in eating? As in cannibals? What a bunch fucking shit! She had the worst luck.

"Go fuck yourself," the one in front laughed, "I'm sure we will, after your body has been drained of its blood." Alice glanced around the alley and took advantage of the time they wasted. Reaching up on the brick wall, she gripped herself and scaled the wall and onto a nearby window ledge. She pulled herself up higher and higher.

"What the fuck?" One of the boys screamed, picking up a rock and throwing it in her general direction, "is she a fucking monkey?" Another voice added on, "it doesn't matter. I'm not letting our dinner get away, get her!" Alice climbed to the very top of building and jumped up onto the roof. She was good at escaping, she was good at assessing the situation, but she was horrible at fighting. She started running, wasting no time in jumping over the obstacles in her path. She finally came to the ledge at the opposite side of the building, the gap to the other roof top was too far to jump; she had no where to go.

"Looks like the kitty can't jump anymore boys," how the fuck did they catch up already? She turned around, situating her hands in a defense matter, but what she saw caught her off guard and caused her to scream. Their faces... they... weren't normal. Their eyes were a bright yellow. They didn't have normal teeth, they were replaced by fangs... fangs! Vampires? Impossible! "Looks like someone doesn't have a sarcastic come back to say huh?" Alice stepped back, edging on the ledge.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!"

"Or what?" he started, edging closer not hesitating, "if you jump you'll make our job a lot easier. We'll just lick your blood off the concrete."

"I'd rather have that happen than feeling you sink your teeth into me, killing me!" Alice smirked and edged so one foot fell off the edge, then the other. She could feel herself falling backwards, and while she waited for the impact of the ground; it never came. She opened her eyes, the tears brimming her eyes; had God saved her? She glanced up and noticed she was in the arms of a man, of course, with brown hair and apparently amazing upper body strength.

"Are you okay?" he asked, probably not noticing she was covered in filth. She blinked away the tears, but one escaped and as it rolled down her cheek the shock came to her.

"Vampires!" She screamed trying to get away from his grasp, but he held on tighter, "where?" Alice mumbled a whimper and pointed to the roof top when the four jumped down.

"Aw, all along you had a boyfriend kitten?" The leader pouted, smirking still and walked over to her and the mystery man, "and I thought he had something special..." His eyes opened in shock as he looked down and so did Alice, a spike went through his chest. He looked back up and suddenly he turned into sand, dirt, dust; whatever you wanted to call it. Alice screamed again, all the shock of vampires, dust, chasing, blood; it was getting to her. The boy stumbled to put her down as she kicked and screamed, like a child throwing a temper-tanrum.

"Okay, okay," he set her down on the concrete which was very cold, "stay here, we'll take care of these guys." We? She felt her cheeks being stained by tears as she sobbed, looking around the man as he ran off. A girl, twenty or so was fighting off the vampires getting kicked around as much as the vampires were being knocked around.

"Meet Mr. Pointy, he likes you, but you shouldn't," she stabbed him once she knocked the vampire to the ground, "like him." She grinned, her blond hair hoisted up into a messy bun. Sweat poured off her skin and she wiped it with the back of her arm. Alice told herself she wasn't going to faint, she just wasn't. The shock wasn't that great, she was saved, vampires were real, and she still didn't know a thing about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

There For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any ideas associated with the program. I only own my original character Alice.

**A/N:** I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting for reviews. This is more for my leisure than yours. :P

* * *

"Do you need someone to walk you home?" The mystery man asked, holding out a hand for her to take, but she declined getting up by her own will.

"I actually don't have a home," she began looking up with a slight nod of approval, "I live in the alley just a block north, by the Bronze I think it's called?" She wiped her face making the dirt smudge in different directions, making her feel dirtier than she was. The girl looked in deep disapproval, "what about your parents? Siblings?" Alice shook her head, "I don't remember anything before last year, it's all a blur." The girl looked over at the mystery man and pouted.

"Buffy we are not taking this girl in," he started recieving a enraged look from 'Buffy', "we don't even know her for goodness sake!" Alice rose her hand and cocked an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, I'm right here and would like to be talked face to face like a human," The man cut in, "are you really a human? I mean there is no ladder to the roof, you'd have to scale the wall." Buffy looked up at the wall of the building and almost gapped.

"You climbed that thing? Really?" She was astonished, "but you're such a little thing." True, she was shorter than both of her heroes, but that didn't mean a thing.

"It's kind of a natural thing for me I guess," Alice shrugged her shoulders as if it wasn't such a big deal, "I've scaled larger walls before, larger buildings with less grappling." Buffy looked at her non-believing this time around.

"Really?"

"I could teach you if you wanted to, just not tonight." Alice looked down at her body and so did Buffy, then she noticed Alice's legs quaking and her arms shaking.

"Why don't we find you a place to stay?" Alice shook her head in a no manner and half glared at the blonde girl, "I've grown to like the blacktop with wet newspaper." Buffy looked at the girl funnily and then smirked.

"What about a bath? I mean you are filthy, no offense." Alice narrowed her eyes, "whenever someone has said no offense to me, it's always in offense." The man chuckled, "she does have a point Buffy." Buffy poked the man in the center of the chest and chuckled, "shut up Riley." Alice cocked her head slightly.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes," Buffy answered before Riley had the time to open his mouth.

"I'm Alice by the way, but I don't know if that's my real name." Alice didn't extend her hand to shake their hands, but instead smiled lightly. Buffy felt warm, for what it was worth.

"Come on, I know where you'd belong nicely."

* * *

"Wait one moment," Giles said holding up a finger and taking off his glasses to rub his eyes, "why am I suppose to house this girl here?" Giles jabbed a thumb over his shoulder as if to point out Alice who was looking at his collection of German translated text books on Midevil monsters.

"She has no home Giles," Buffy started trying to look as innocent as humanly possible, "she was attacked by vampires whether it was planned or spontaneous, we don't know yet." Giles put his glasses back on by the time Buffy had stopped talking and took this time to rub his temples. Alice looked up from a book titled: Buchen von Kanalisationsrohr Ungetüm. **1**

"You could talk like I am in the room you know." Alice said, more of a statement than a question.

"Why would I house a ruffian such as this dirty thing?"

"She isn't a thing Giles!" Buffy shouted, her face tinting pink, "she doesn't have a family. No mother, father... no one." Giles sighed and looked back at Alice, who had her feet up on the table and licking her lips nervously.

"Fine, but one mistake and she's out of this house." Buffy, literally, screamed and hugged Giles, "first I think a bath is in order."

* * *

"What kind of monster is this?" Alice pointed at the bathtub with an accusing look, "are you trying to kill me?" Buffy looked confused.

"Have you never seen a bathtub?" Alice held her towel tighter, a blush tinting her cheeks. This was the first time she's even felt embarassed, and she didn't like this feeling; she felt like a fool.

"No.." she mumbled, and Buffy chuckled. Alice sent a heated glare and a slight snarl at Buffy, "It's not funny!" Buffy laughed more making Alice's face heat up, "maybe I'll just stay this way forever!" She went to turn around, but Buffy caught her wrist and forced her into the bathtub, towel and all. When Alice resurfaced she looked like a drown cat and she screamed bloody murder.

"I hate you." Alice spoke after she got a dry towel and washed up. Buffy was helping her dry off her body, dirt still coming off her body. Her hair was now sleek and shiney- also very smooth. It was a different feel for Alice.

"I couldn't resist," Buffy said jokingly, "really." Alice looked at the clothing Buffy handed her. It consisted of a jean skirt, a very short skirt, and a white cotton shirt. Alice said she'd wear her dirty running shoes that had holes on the inside and outside.

"I really hate you," Alice held up the skirt and slipped into it. Buffy had managed to get some underwear- she didn't want to know how and a bra. After she was zipped up and buttoned, she slipped the shirt over her head. The sun had risen while she was in the bathtub, and a whole new day started.

**1**- Book of Sewer Monsters


End file.
